1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic reading device that makes it easy to answer examination questions within a specified limit time.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various examinations including entrance examinations, qualifying examinations, and promotion tests, held in various aspects of daily life. One of the best ways to pass such examinations is attending appropriate classes and taking trial examinations to evaluate the learning results. Many exercise books are available for use in such educational facilities as well as for people who study for themselves.
In doing exercises with such workbooks, a solver first writes answers in the answer column, and then checks his or her answers, one by one, against the correct answers provided separately. The solver in turn calculates a score by adding the marks for the questions answered correctly.
Computing the marks, however, involves marking the answers with a circle to show that it was correct and striking the keys on a calculator, which is time-consuming and troublesome, sometimes discouraging a desire to learn more.
When questions must be answered within a limit time, the solver has to set the limit time on a timer or a clock and start it when beginning to solve the problems. After the limit time has elapsed and the alarm goes off, he or she stops answering the questions. Such a time setting action is bothersome.
Even if there is no limit time, the solver may want to know how long it took to solve the problems. In such a case, he or she should start a stopwatch immediately before starting to solve the problems and stop the stop-watch as soon as having finished answering the questions. In this situation, the solver sometimes forget to stop the watch accidentally. Besides, to time the test with a stopwatch is a nuisance to the solver.